Data loss prevention (DLP) is a feature set that helps enable organizations to identify, monitor, and protect sensitive information through deep content analysis. For example, DLP may be implemented in conjunction with collaborative services that may be integrated with or work in coordination with productivity services providing word processing, spreadsheet, presentation, communication, note taking, and comparable functionalities. In recent years, compliance with regulatory requirements has become a hot topic for many organizations and in turn it has also become a key business objective within productivity services. This drive for compliance makes DLP an important feature set customers demand.